Khenti
Just beyond the Oort Cloud there is a planet called Khenti in the Shi'ra System. The planet is mostly land, almost a reverse of Terra. It's actual land to water ratio is 95.3% land and 4.7% water. The 95.3% land mostly consist of deserts and tundras at the polar regions. Khenti has two full-size moons and several asteroids that follow the moons. The moons are called Shu and Tefnet. The asteroids take the name of Rahmit, which in Khentish means tears. The first of the suns is called Shi'ra and the second is called Ti'iel. The duel suns provide the equivalent of a dusk the majority of a Khentish day. There is many species that live on Khenti but the most common is the Khenti, the race named after the planet and the most human-like in nature. Chronology History Khenti is over 4 billion years old. When the star system began it was a single star system. The first star, Shi'ra melted the polar caps and flooded the planet with water and provided lush environments. Life on the planet was much different, the species that grew was not humanoid nor was the races capable of high level comprehension. The second star Ti'iel was created and in doing so dried the water to the 4.7% and destroyed the fertile lands, which in turn destroyed early species. The earliest Khenti was reported to be more ape-like, their ears appeared to be flat and rather small compared to the modern Khenti. They were tribal and developed early speech and writing. Other races developed soon after the Khenti had already established the feudal system. Composition and Structure Atmosphere Hydrosphere Orbit and Rotation Moons and Satellites Khenti has two moons and a cluster of satellites known as asteroids. The moons were named after two of the first emperors, Shu and Tefnet. The asteroid cluster that follows the moons are called Rahmet. It was given that name because the second emperor Tefnet had traumatically lost his entire family in the first of the fires to devastate city of Entiis. The tale goes that he cried a thousand tears and they lay there next to him as he ascended to the skies. Government Ancient times government was that of the feudal system similar to Japan. There was an emperor and many warlords, each of which own soldiers. Over time the government evolved with the people. Many other types of government were tried before they settled on the latest. The current Khenti government is a council that elects an emperor based on the consent of the people. The emperor last for exactly 100 years of reign then the council takes to election for the people. The council also known as the Triske can pull out or impeach the emperor but only within the first four years of rule. They take into consideration the mental status, physical status, and temperament of acting emperor. The Triske is made up of seven officials from each of the countries. The emperor's palace was created on a completely neutral territory, so that not one Triske member is to be influenced by the emperor in decisions. The People and Their Power The people of Khenti have a unique purpose in the government. They have been given the power to elect their council without interference from the government itself. In each of the countries there is an election period in the third month of the fifth year for the Triske members that last for the full month. The election usually springs up with four to five candidates from each of the countries. The people whittle the candidates down with their question and answer times in the great halls, known as the Dalrys. Triske The Triske are a collective group from seven different countries. There is a representative from each country, their primary purpose is to elect the emperor. Other duties include government budgeting, holiday celebrations, and emperor's council. Emperor Emperor has the ability to create laws, to enforce the laws, to embark on war, and to create special projects which may include space travel. Also the emperor can create treaties and divide the land and it's resources properly amongst the countries. The emperor also picks his successor. The line of emperor has always been fulfilled by the son, unless the Triske see a need to remove him. Races There are a total of four different races of Khenti inhabitants. The races are the Khenti, Rahkmen, Jubii, Seluins. The Khenti The Khenti is the race that was able to establish colonies and modernize the world. The race is the main populace. The average female of the species grows no taller than six feet tall and on average weighs no more than one hundred and seventy-five pounds. The male of the race can grow to seven feet in height and approximately weigh two hundred and seventy pounds. The species looks completely human except for their ears. The ears are conical and are at the top of their heads. This appearance looks similar to that of a "half-katian" but with no fur or tails. Both of the genders have naturally light colored hair, usually blonde, with either brown or blue eyes. The only other difference in the species is that the female have two sets of uteri, ovaries, and cervices. The Khenti show an above average human intelligence and a speed in growth. The average lifespan of a Khenti is three hundred years. Notable Khentish beings are; Raimi Ayanna Sekani, Emperor Dakarh Sekani, Thurman Rahkmen A wild race of barbaric apelike creatures. The Rahkmen live in tribes and have a chief that controls the tribes. The average female will not grow any taller than about four feet in height and weighs no more than one hundred and fifteen pounds. The male of the species grows no taller than four and half feet in height and weighs no more than two hundred pounds on average. They appear to look like hairless apes with longer tails and a sixth finger and toe for each hand and foot. Notable Rahkmen beings are; Binbin, Gro-ah, Akk Jubii These are rare creatures but used as servants for the Khenti. The race is short, no taller than two feet tall. They appear to be small koala bears that stand on their hind legs and speak. The language that is native to them is made of mostly clicks and slurps, but they have taken to the Khentish language quickly. Notable Jubii beings are; none. Seluins Seluins are thin wispy race of aquarian beings. They can not live outside of water for more than two weeks. They have fins that sprout from their faces and gills below their neck, next to the clavicle. They appear as very tall, blue-green scaly human-like beings. Average height for these creatures are six and half feet tall. They weigh no more than one hundred and seventy five pounds. Notable Seluin beings are; Slyynik category:Planets